


Accidentally In Love

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Death Note
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you (and everyone around you) always know when you find your soulmate, that doesn't mean you always accept it easily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the bad title.
> 
> I decided to use my old CottonCandy Bingo card as prompts - one sentence per prompt.

**Art**  
It should have started with an important case, one that L took under his own name, not a simple forged painting that he took on as Denueve because he was just that bored; it certainly shouldn't have been completely unconnected to the case itself except for its location.

 **Park**  
Light has no idea how Sayu managed to talk him into walking her to the park instead of studying, but he is reluctantly enjoying himself... until he runs into that weirdo in the scruffy clothes.

 **Accident**  
L knew that shuffling around in unfastened shoes would make him more likely to trip, but he hadn't expected the pretty-boy walking past to catch him.

 **True Love/Soulmate**  
You always know when you meet the person you're destined to share your life with; unfortunately, destiny really doesn't care whether or not you _want_ to.

 **Telepathy/Mentally Connected**  
Light and L stare into each other's eyes, both feeling the wall between their minds come down to give them a deeper knowledge of what each other is thinking and feeling - and both of them feel each other's blind panic and stubborn refusal, a mutual pulling away from what is supposed to be the ultimate connection.

 **Stuck Together - Literally**  
It turns out that Destiny refuses to be dismissed quite that easily; however much they struggle, the only way to break their physical connection would be to let the mental one take hold (and they avoid everyone's gaze as the same advice is repeated by Watari, by Soichiro, by Sachiko, by Roger (over the phone), by random strangers over the Internet...).

 **Promise**  
"I am _not_ going to let you into my mind" - it doesn't matter which of them says it first, because they both mean it with their whole hearts - at least, that's what they tell themselves.

 **WILD CARD - Accidentally Bonded/Married**  
They have to move in together, of course; L refuses to take Light back to the orphanage, Light refuses to start every day with his sister gleefully watching him and this stranger, and all things considered sharing a house is the _least_ stressful option - they just wish it wasn't seen by everyone as an acceptance of their... situation.

 **Furnishing the Home**  
Light makes the decisions on how their house should be decorated (and does very well at hiding how surprised he is that his - soulmate - can afford a house), waiting every moment for L to be a brat and decide to complain or insist on something different... and L considers it, he really does, but Light's tastes suit his own well enough that even he can tell he'd just be shooting himself in the foot.

 **Clean**  
It doesn't take long for Light's insistence on having things clean and tidy to get on L's nerves; he offers Light a pretty apron and feather duster, but Light gets the last laugh when wearing them makes L so distracted he doesn't even notice that he's suddenly become the one doing most of the work.

 **Cooking With Someone**  
Light tells himself that he doesn't drape himself over L in the kitchen because he enjoys it; it's just that this is the best way to keep L from doing anything _too_ disastrous - with his chest pressed to L's back he can look over the other man's shoulder and see what he's doing, and his arms are left free to grab L before he manages to dump three times the recommended amount of sugar into the bowl.

 **Power Outage**  
Light doesn't appreciate getting woken up in the middle of the night because L is bored without a working computer; the next day, he shows L how to hide the bruises from their fight, because neither of them wants to face Wammy's disappointment or Soichiro's disapproval.

 **Sunrise/Sunset**  
L never really noticed the time of day before, but now he's forced to share Light's room he finds himself fascinated by the way he looks in natural light, especially when the Sun is rising or setting; Light swiftly gets used to waking up to his soulmate's intent stare, and has to remind himself that he doesn't like it.

 **Open**  
L tries to keep what he does for a living away from Light, of course he does; what he doesn't count on is Light ignoring him and going straight to Watari, spinning a story about his concerns which he sells more with his wide-eyed and naive expression than with his words (and L is caught between fury and impressed astonishment that this boy can mislead his caregiver so easily) and then once they're alone smirking at L and chiding him for not being more open - "Shouldn't the World's Best three Detectives be able to tell that his soulmate is trustworthy?"

 **Meteor Shower/Shooting Stars**  
L takes Light with him to see the Perseid meteor shower, pretending it's because of Watari, or maybe Light's parents; Light pretends to believe him and jokes that they should wish to be set free - neither of them understand why the idea makes them feel sad, or why they're so glad to know it wouldn't work anyway.

 **Pregnancy**  
They stop visiting one particular cake-shop after a _very_ short-sighted old lady pats Light comfortingly on the arm, and tells him not to worry so much about his soulmate because "it's perfectly natural, and those cravings will just disappear when the baby comes!" before serenely wandering off, completely unaware of the baritone mutter behind her, "I can safely say, Light-kun, that you should worry a great deal _more_ if we have a baby."

 **Enemies/Rivals Becoming Friends**  
Neither of them notice as their initial distrust and anger slowly melt into acceptance, until one evening when they're sat back-to-back Light casually snipes at L for being rude to 'one of _their_ friends' instead of 'one of _his_ friends', and L realises that _they_ are friends and topples over sideways, earning a look from Light that is nicely balanced between worry for his safety and worry over his sanity.

 **Skin**  
After a few weeks they stop pretending not to look at each other in the shower; after a few months, they stop denying that they like touching each other; but it takes more than a year for either of them to admit that they _want_ to.

 **Couple's First Time Having Sex With Each Other**  
Light says it's just curiousity and practicality, that neither of them are going to stop masturbating so they might as well go the next logical step; L nods agreement in the right places and wonders how long it will be before they try more than handjobs.

 **Safe**  
Light knows that L trusts him when he is introduced to L's successors; the subtle proof that L is sure the knowledge is safe with him is the biggest compliment anyone has ever given him, and he has no idea how to respond to it.

 **Favourite Food**  
Roger and Watari ignore the truly epic slap-fight Mello and L get into over a bar of Swiss chocolate; Light would love to follow their example, he really would, but that isn't an option when you're stuck to one of the participants.

 **Game Night**  
Matt hands Light a Gameboy DS and challenges him to beat his high-score within twenty-four hours; when Light does, Matt glances at him through his goggles, nods, and hands over another game cartridge - and then another, and another, and somehow it becomes a regular thing without any words spoken between them (except for disparagement about the chocolate fights, of course).

 **Miniatures**  
Light is sure that Near is mocking him with the tiny doll he's constructed that looks like Light, but secretly, Light is incredibly flattered, because he's already noticed that Near only bothers with realistic depictions of people if they're important to him, even if he'll never admit it.

 **Silent/Understood Affection**  
L says 'I love you' by offering sweets, Light says 'I love you' by accepting that someone else knows better than he does; neither of them can recognise the signs of affection for what they are till both of them say 'I love you' by finally giving in and welcoming each other into their minds.

 **Victory/Success**  
It's the first time either of them has felt that giving in might be a greater victory than standing their ground.


End file.
